Retazos
by Lali Evans
Summary: Retazos de la vida de Ginny y Harry. Basado en momentos de libros y películas. Hoy: No más héroe mártir.
1. ¿Confías en mi?

Retazos

Capitulo 1: ¿Confías en mí?

Harry sabia que nunca debía preguntar a Ginny Weasley, Potter ahora, a qué hora llegaría de del Profeta, si Lily estaba comiendo lo suficiente, o si no le parecía que Albus leía demasiados libros. Si con James no era demasiado estricta con sus gritos, o si el pastel de melaza que tanto hacía era comprado o realmente lo hacía ella.

_¿Es que estás insinuando que no cuido la alimentación de mi hija, Harry?¿Es que no crees que tu hijo se quedará ciego de tanto leer? Sé que usa lentes como tú, pero estás diciendo que no lo vigilo lo suficiente. ¿Es que dices que soy muy dura con James? Pero si tú siempre te ríes de los desastres que hace y yo tengo que quedar como la mala de la historia. ¿Es que estás diciendo que no confías que heredé la habilidad culinaria de Molly Weasley? ¿Es que desconfías de los jugadores de Quidditch o de mí? Por Merlín y el mismo Dumbledore sin chiquillos de veintitantos, yo una mujer de mas de treinta._

Lo peor que podía hacer era cuestionar a su esposa, Ginny Potter, por que había dos probabilidades: que pegara el grito en el cielo ( James decía que tendría que ser la comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch en el colegio) o le había el castigo del silencio por horas. Suspiró masajeándose las sienes. Odiaba desconfiar de Ginny, nunca lo había hecho. Primero por que ella le daba mucha seguridad, segundo por que ese monstruo interno hacia tiempo que estaba dormido( en cuanto a celos se refería) y tercero por que el hechizo mocomurciélagos de Ginny hacia años que estaba inactivo. De hecho, desde que eran novios, ante de casarse, que ella no se lo lanzaba.

Porque pese a que él era el único que podía calmarla (más aún cuando estaba embarazada y parecía una leona que se había tragado una pelota según Ron) ella se imponía en su sentido de mujer independiente. Era así que Harry dejo que trabajara en el Profeta tras tener a Albus pero pidiéndole que no descuidara a los niños. _"¿Es que acaso insinúas que yo seré una madre desnaturalizada que pondré las escobas y quaffles por encima de mis hijos_?" Había permitido que nadie en el diario se enterara que era su esposa. Le decían Ginny Weasley y muy pocos sabían de su matrimonio. No quería favoritismos y gente molestosa pidiéndole una exclusiva con su esposo. Esa parte era comprensible. Había permitido que se vaya a las convenciones de Quidditch en América que se hacían cada dos años. Había dejado que fuera a cada partido del Mundial pasado estando embarazada de Lily y el comiéndose la situación en misiones. Había dejado que se metiera en camarines de jugadores de Quidditch de toda nacionalidad y extractivo sin rechistar. Confiaba en ella, la verdad que lo hacía.

Pero aquella noche el reloj y su taza de café lo hacían pensar lo contrario. Ella venía usualmente a las cinco de trabajar, recogía previamente a los chicos de la Madriguera y se disponía a hacer la cena. Pero aquel día le había mandado una lechuza pidiéndole que los recogiera él y avisándole que tardaría en salir del trabajo, que cenaran algo rápido. Él sabía mucho de cocina por vivir con los Dursley, si él no se alimentaba nadie lo hacía. La cuestión era que pasaban de las nueve y sin rastro de la pelirroja.

Y estaba el detalle que había visto a Dean Thomas ese mismo día en Gringotts. Sonriente, con barba y una bolsa de galleons recién retirado. Le había contando que estaba de visita en Inglaterra por cuestiones de trabajo. "_Ya sabes como es el Quidditch, Harry. La competencia, el dinero..toda esa parte es una mierda, pero quiero volver a mis raíces"._ Dean se había convertido en un jugador muy requerido tras marcar la mayoría de los puntos en la última Liga. Era algo así como la estrella del momento tras que Oliver Wood se retirara hacía un año. Los Wigtown Wanderers y los Puddlemere United se lo estaban peleando, pero él dijo que quería irse a los Chuddley Cannon. Oh, casualidad, el equipo preferido de Ginny, donde ella hacía la mayoría de las notas y donde casi siempre estaba. Bastidores, cenas, cumpleaños de los jugadores, del entrenado. Hasta del asistente o aguatero. Ginny estaba. Era como si la conocieran de toda la vida y hasta la apodaban" Ginger". Harry lo aguantaba y hasta les caía bien. Robert, el entrenador, siempre iba a los cumpleaños de los chicos y hasta a su fiesta de aniversario anual.

-Harry, me asustaste.-musitó una mujer de pasados los treinta, esbelta y con una pollera recta, llevándose una mano al pecho. Lucía cansada y algo ojerosa.- Pensé que estarías durmiendo.

Harry se aclaró la garganta y se llevó el café a los labios. Necesitaba algo de fuerzas para no enojarse y dejarla explicarse. Estaba actuando extraño, como nerviosa y no quería enojarse.

-No sé que pasa- articuló él como mirándola de lado. Estaba extraña- Me mandas a recoger a los niños a tu madre, dices que no llegas a cenar…y vaya que te has tardado. Ginny, dime que pasa.

Ella suspiró cansinamente, dejó su bolso en el perchero y se sentó en el mismo sillón que su esposo, frente a frente.

-Hoy no me quedé trabajando hasta tarde- confesó bajando la mirada. Harry se pregunto dónde estaba esa Ginny Potter que miraba al frente siempre y nunca lloraba.- Barnabas nos dio el día libre incluso..porque están muchos jugadores de Quidditch de otros países en esa convención sobre tácticas de juego y planificación que organizó Oliver Wood. Y ..hoy en la mañana recibí una lechuza de Dean Thomas..y.- Harry palideció un momento y su monstruo adolescente ronroneó con el gato viejo de Hermione.-..está en Londres y necesitaba mi ayuda.

-Sé que está en Londres..yo lo vi esta mañana-alegó subiéndose los anteojos, algo serio- me dijo que esta planeando jugar aquí en Inglaterra y que hay varios clubes debatiéndoselo

-Exactamente-asintió ella algo tranquila. No sabia por que estaba tan nerviosa, pero aquí iba su explicación.- Bueno..Dean quería que yo lo ayudara a hablar con el dueño de los Chuddley, ya sabes..de todos los clubes siempre quiso jugar en este..y pues.. hablé con Robert y nos quedamos en encontrar en el Cabeza de Puerco con él y Hermes.

-Fuiste a cenar con Dean Thomas-sacó como conclusión Harry temiéndose lo peor. Ni había escuchado que Hermes, el dueño del club y Robert habían ido con ellos-Ginny..odias que desconfíe de ti pero no eres capaz de decirme..

-¿Es que acaso no escuchaste que fuimos con Robert y Hermes? ¿Es que acaso no conf….

-¡Que si confío en ti, Ginny Potter!-corrigió enfatizando su apellido- Confío en ti desde que me diste ese pastelillo delicioso en esas navidades en tu casa, confío en ti desde que me ordenaste prácticamente deshacerme del libro del príncipe, confío en ti desde que lo escondiste y desde que me di cuenta que te quiero!

Ginny tenia los ojos cristalinos y el pecho de su esposo subía y bajaba. Estaba algo exaltado y sus anteojos de carey habían resbalado levemente por el puente de la nariz. Pero no enojado. Ella sonrió enternecida y comprendiendo lo mucho que la amaba. Se acercó levemente y le enderezó los lentes chuecos. Le acaricio la cara con delicadeza y Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto. Su respiración se había acompasado y se acercó más hasta juntar sus frentes.

-¿ Por qué siempre me preguntas si confío en ti, Ginny? Te he demostrado con creces que si lo hago.

-Acepto que soy difícil de aguantar, y que tu eres el único capaz de controlar mi genio-respondió cerrando los ojos- ..incluso cuando tenia antojos extraños en mis embarazos

-Tarta de melaza con jamón-recordó Harry y ambos rieron-..cuando tuviste a James, tarta de cerezas con puré de patatas cuando estabas de Albus y pastelitos de crema con arroz integral cuando fue Lily-ambos rieron de lo ridículos gustos de la pelirroja y se besaron sutilmente.

-Que memoria que tienes, Harry-masculló ella abriendo los ojos. Él la miraba fijamente-.. te pregunto si confías en mi por que desde que te fuiste de misión con Harry y Hermione, y acabaste conmigo ese año, sentía que no lo hacías. Que por eso me había cortado. Que no creías que yo era lo suficientemente valiente o confiable para contarme tus planes, ni hablar de participar en ellos.

-Pero..

-Intentabas protegerme, que no sea tu mecha, lo sé-musitó con un dedo en sus labios. Harry lo besó tiernamente-..pero eso del héroe que se sacrifica para todos ha pasado, Potty Potter-explicó en parte afirmándolo-Lamento ser a veces muy independiente, sé que no debo demostrarte ni a ti ni a mis hermanos que puedo valerme por mi misma..por que lo saben. Y también siento no haberte dicho lo de Dean. Sé que no fue correcto habértelo ocultado..y también sé que nunca me pedirías que no lo ayudase.

-Ahora no sé si te dejaré-bromeó sonriente y ella lo golpeó en el hombro. Harry asintió y la besó efusivamente.

-Ah…otra cosa-recordó el hombre ahora con su esposa en sus piernas y una mano debajo de su falda-La próxima reunión o cita para ayudar a Thomas, yo voy contigo. O al menos avísame, calabacita-susurró algo autoritario. Ginny soltó una risita, encantada de verlo celoso.

-Claro que sí, Señor Jefe del Cuartel de Aurors. Si quieres envía a uno de los aurors del cuartel para vigilarme-bromeó volviendo a besarlo y moviéndose sobre él.-No..vaya..a…ser..que..me vean haciendo en pleno..bar..con Dean..lo que..estoy haciendo..contigo-farfulló entrecortadamente frotándose con la pubis de su esposo. Harry gruñó por lo bajo y le subió la pollera al tope.

Ella soltó una risa satisfecha. Obviamente que no le diría que Dean estaba casado con Padma Patil y tenía cinco hijos. Ver a Harry Potter celoso y salvaje valía una mentira piadosa.


	2. Compañera

Compañera

Tres risas femeninas y muy escandalosas entraron al cuarto. Eran tres mujeres hablando chillonamente.

-La muy insípida piensa que tiene al Elegido a sus pies-terció la voz de Romilda Vane. Ginny, encerrada en el cubículo del sanitario, la detectaría a kilómetros de distancia.-Y hasta le exigió a Rita que la llamasen La Elegida en el artículo donde anunciaban su compromiso

-Eso es tener lo humos a la cabeza-explicó Rita Skeeter empolvándose la nariz-La muy insípida pobretona Weasley ahora quiere ser Ginny Potter, la Elegida solo porque tienen a Harry Potter en su bolsillo. Algo le debió haber dado.

-Los bombones no funcionan, lo digo por experiencia-dijo algo apenada Rememorando el episodio en el colegio que había fracasado totalmente-Seguro fue Amortentia..fíjate Rita si en próximas entrevistas que le hagas a Harry toma alguna petaca o algo así.

-¿En serio les parece? –inquirió la tercera voz. Era Padma Patil, la hermana de Parvati. Ginny nunca la había tragado en Hogwarts cuando le hacía ojitos a Harry tras enterarse que cortó con ella-Digo, Ginny Weasley será poca cosa y todo lo que digamos..pero de ahí a envenenarlo-hizo un gesto como en demasía.

Ginny soltó una risa chiflada y alas tres mujeres voltearon del espejo a verla. Salió del cubículo con el bolso en mano y un vestido gris y negro simple pero elegante. Rita parecía haber visto al mismo Voldemort y las otras dos mas jóvenes enrojecieron violentamente.

-No se molesten-advirtió la chica sintiéndose por poco un dementor tras ver el rostro de las mujeres. Se anotó mentalmente nunca jamás hablar con Hermione o sus cuñadas en el baño del Ministerio o una reunión social-Solo quiero decirles que no tengo a Harry en mi bolsillo-se tanteó el bolsillo buscando un bolsillo inexistente-..ni tampoco en mi bolso. Vació el bolso dejando caer varias cosas en el suelo que luego recogió con un simple hechizo-..y creo que no lo tengo a mis pies tampoco por que lo hubiese pisado-se revisó los zapatos cuidadosamente e incluso se los sacó, examinando su interior.-No, no lo tengo a mis pies. En cuanto a ser poca cosa, puede ser que los sea- admitió con una mueca torcida-Pero no olvides Romilda que Harry tiene un colacuerno húngaro tatuado en el pecho con mis iniciales y para mí eso es mucho-La aludida abrió los ojos como platos y Padma rio con sorna. Rita hizo ademán de sacar su vuelapluma pero Ginny la miró con tanta determinación que temió por su vida.

Y así, dejando a als tres mujeres con la boca abierta, salió del tocador femenino para volver a su asiento junto a su prometido.

-¿Dónde estabas? Hermione preguntaba por ti-dijo el hombre con un dedo sobre su mentón. La acercó hasta él y le besó la barbilla

-Estaba reafirmando donde estabas-explicó la chica y Harry la miró confundido.-No estás ni a mis pies ni en mi bolsillo- canturreó divertida y el chico se turbó más-Ah, si te pregunta Rita, tienes mis iniciales tatuadas en tu pecho además de ese imponente colacuerno húngaro¿ok?

-Ok, lo que digas-aceptó el hombre besándole la frente para comprobar que no tenía fiebre.- No más hidromiel esta noche para ti, Gin.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHG**

Hola, como están? Yo bien por empezar los finales..pero voluntad, fuerza, matecito si sos de Argentina o cafécito o lo que sea y bien arriba en las mañanas así nos rinde el día ?)..yo me pongo a leer fics a las siete de la mañana. Caradura. Bueno, me estoy yendo de tema..les quiero aclarar que estos one shoot o drables son los que publico en mi cuenta de **faceboo****k** actualmente. Me encuentran ahí como **Lali Evans**. Pero también quería tenerlos acá todos ordenandos bien bonitos. La mayoría son inspirados de imágenes. Los he llamado Fics Imags( que original nombre, vieron?) así que les voy a ir dejando las imágenes así les cierra todo.( se las dejo en este mismo fic :) )

. También me encontrarán en** Novelas de Harry y** **Ginny** en facebook. Un beso que anden lindo!

PD: No he podido insertar los malditos hipervínculos perdónennnnn


	3. Distinguida

Distinguida 

-No creo que ir conmigo, Ron. Ella iba a las reuniones de Slughorn por que iba yo..no le gustan las reuniones sociales-musitó el moreno con anteojos recostándose en la cama gemela, junto a la de Ron, en el cuarto de este en la madriguera. Ambos estaban cursando un año de entrenamiento de apoyo en la Academia de Aurors, aunque estuvieran dentro del cuerpo de Aurors del Ministerio también-Además, estará todos los de chicos de la Academia..son latosos.

-Tú no quieres que vaya por que no quieres que la miren-sentenció Ron volteando a verlo con el cejo fruncido y levantó un pulgar-Te apoyo en eso. Mi hermana puede ser muy popular entre los varones-dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Harry asintió-Yo con Hermione por suerte no sufro eso.

-¿Estas diciendo que es fea?

-Claro que no.-añadió con las orejas coloradas- Para todos los demás e incluso tu si,pero para mi no..Es hermosa.

-Desde el punto de vista de hermano de corazón, es muy bonita-sentenció el joven auror con las manos detrás de la cabeza-Pero volviendo a tu hermana, no sé que hacer. Creo que no llevarla la ofendería, pero si la llevo todos nos mirarán. Seremos el centro de atención.. y la verdad que ahora que están mas calmadas las cosas, no quiero ser más el monito del festival.

Ginny no alcanzó a oír la respuesta de su hermano por que siguió derecho por el pasillo y se metió a su cuarto. Había llegado del colegio pura y exclusivamente para estar con Harry. Hermione y ella habían pedido una semana especial de descanso tras obtener muy buenas notas en los exámenes. Y allí estaba, sintiéndose diminuta, cual punto final de oración. Se miró en el espejo pequeño y desvencijado de su iluminado cuarto. Se sentía pequeña e insulsa, como Malfoy la había mirado en su primer año cuando le dijo" de segunda mano, y pelirroja, debes ser Weasley.". Estaba bien que ella había usado siempre ropas heredadas de sus primas mayores, que siempre tenía que usar calderos, lechuzas( no fue hasta Arnold, que siempre tuvo mascotas viejas de sus hermanos), túnicas, libros, hasta la escoba. Y no le había importado que su madre, habilidosa con la aguja e hilo, le diseñara vestidos y hasta tuviera dinero escondido especialmente para esos gastos para su pequeña. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. Molly Weasley sabía que era ser la única mujer y hasta cuando la familia estaba en mala situación económica y Arthur se preocupaba, ella no decía nada sobre esos ahorros especiales.

¿Por qué Harry estaba con ella entonces? Si la veía como Malfoy, Cho y sus amigas en Hogwarts y algunas admiradoras del niño que vivió..¿Por que hacía dos años y un poco más que estaban saliendo si tenía vergüenza de ella? No era refinada pero no se consideraba vulgar. Jugaría al Quidditch profesionalmente pero eso no la convertía en un marimacho. Se consideraba femenina y se lo demostraría.

Arrugó el cejo y abrió su armario. Era bruja, una extraordinaria bruja. Y era Ginny Weasley. Ya vería ese tonto de Harry Potter.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

-Oye..Ginny-llamó viendo que casi todos los Weasley se habían levantado de la mesa. Ginny estaba levantando y lavando los trastos. Había optado por esperar que la invitara a la fiesta y hacerse la desentendida. Ya le daría su escarmiento-Hay una fiesta de la Academia. ¿Querrías ir?-preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ginny notó ese gesto aunque estuviese de espalda. Eran años de descifrarlo en sus gestos y mirarlo en silencio.

-Claro, será divertido-asintió sonriendo maliciosamente de lado.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Hermione Granger bajó las estrechas escaleras de la Madriguera. Ron, con su primer túnica nueva en toda su vida, abrió la boca, impresionado. Estaba bellísima con una túnica azul cielo, media pierna y un peinado sencillo pero provocador.

-Cielos, Hermione. Lo mandarás al cielo-silbó Harry ganándose una mirada de reproche de ella y el golpe de realidad de su amigo. Se había puesto de colores normales nuevamente y la estaba besando.

-No tendría que llevarte-dijo Ron con una mueca viendo que todos iban a admirarla. Ella soltó una risita de halago.

-A la que no tendrían que llevar es a mi hermanita-masculló George con sorna viendo a alguien parada en el pie de las escaleras. Nadie la había reconocido.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó su madre dejando de secarse las manos con un repasador. Su madre se había acomodado los lentes dos veces, como si no fuese su hija.

-Yo...

-Quédense a cenar en casa, cuñadito-terció Charlie sonriendo-Estás despampanante, hermanita.

-Gracias-sonrió la joven algo sonrojada. Estaba con una túnica corta y plateada, labios rojos y su cabello cayendo irregularmente en una trenza de lado. Estaba maquillada naturalmente y radiante.

-Eso…eso..es muy corto-carraspeó Ron pareciendo ser Umbridge-Habrán muchos hombres y..

-Cállate Ronald. Y agradece que convencí a Hermione de alargarse medio centímetro la túnica…sabía que diría eso-musitó Ginny con el cejo un poco fruncido. Hermione asintió al Ron rojo como su cabello-¿Qué tal?

Harry la miraba plantado, en su sitio, hasta que pudo parpadear en al menos cinco minutoss

-Estás hermosa-dijo sinceramente y la tomó de la mano. En su interior quería decirle que no fuera, que se quedara, pero se enojaría.

-Estoy distinguida-explicó cuando estuvieron más cerca y de modo que él solo la oyera-Para que después no te dé vergüenza ser el monito de circo-canturreó sarcástica y Harry la miró, turbado. Iba a replicar pero la señora Weasley los apuró por que se les hacía tarde.

**GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH**

Durante toda la cena, Ginny siguió con la actitud esquiva. Era tan evidente que hasta Ron alzaba las cejas interrogantes a su novia y esta, confundida, negaba. Harry, algo picado, prestó atención durante toda la cena a los nuevos proyectos del señor Beckam, el director de la Academia. Ginny miraba su copa de vino, absorta.

-Vamos al tocador-propuso Hermione sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Estaban sentadas al lado.

-No, no quiero. –manifestó huyendo de las explicaciones que su cuñada le pediría. – Iré por una copa.

Se puso de pie con el bolso en mano y se dirigió al gran bar empotrado junto a la pista de baile. Luego de ordenar un daiquiri, la música comenzó a sonar y varias parejas, entre ellas el señor Beckam y su gorda esposa, abrieron el baile. Harry la miraba desde la mesa pero ella volteó, rehuyéndolo. Ahí fue cuando se le acercó un joven de veintitantos, cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-¿Qué haces aquí tomando un daiquiri y no bailando?-preguntó como si fuese su hermana. Ginny suspiró, hastiada de tener que oír a aquel idiota confianzudo-Soy Duhem, muñeca. ¿A quien tienen gusto mis ojos de admirar?-preguntó con las cejas alzadas.

Ginny arrugó la boca, asqueada de aquel tipo de sujeto y tomó un trago largo.

-¿Quieres saber quien soy?-preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente. Mataría a dos pájaros de un tiro. Se acercó al sujeto colocándole una mano sobre el hombro, de modo que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de su oído. Sintió la mirada penetrante de Harry sobre ella y su sonrisa se acentuó más-Soy Ginny, la novia de Harry Potter, muñeco. Y si no te alejas en este mismo momento de aquí te largo un hechizo mocomurciélagos que no te dejará ver por la próxima semana, entiendes? Ah y pueda que mi novio te maldiga el trasero con un Criaciatus.

Se alejó sonriendo con toda la leona seductora que su interior poseyera. Hermione negaba con la cabeza y Ron la miraba enojado. Harry estaba algo pálido e inmóvil.

El tal Duhem tragó saliva con pesar, le sonrió entendiendo y se fue de allí lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Trastabilló levemente al bajar el escalón de la barra. Ginny sonrió, sintiendo que tenía el poder de una vez.

-Ginevra-sintió su cálida voz y su mano caliente alrededor de su brazo. Volteó, levantando la barbilla y él la miraba con ojos brillosos. Nunca le había llamado por su nombre entero y habían peleado, sí, pero nunca por causas como aquellas. Harry no era muy celoso y era de por sí distraído. Pero esta vez había sido obvio el coqueteo del idiota de Duhem con su novia.-¿Podemos hablar a solas?- Ella asintió y se dejó llevar hacia la entrada de los sanitarios aún con la copa en mano.

-Dime.-inquirió bebiendo y Harry suspiró. La atrapó por el brazo de nuevo y la adentró al baño de mujeres. Harry tomó papel higiénico y lo mojó con agua, confundiendo a la chica. Le quitó la copa de las manos y comenzó a limpiar su rostro con aquel papel humedecido.

Ginny, inquieta y anonadada, se dejó desmaquillar y cuando Harry le comenzó a deshacer aquella trenza caída, le metió un manotazo pero él le retuvo la mano en el aire firmemente. No estaba enojado ni tampoco decepcionado. Lucía determinante y calmo.

-Harry Potter¿ qué de supone que..?

Harry terminó de deshacer la trenza, le acarició el cabello rojo fuego dejándoselo caer a ambos lados del cuello descubierto y sonrió tranquilo.

-Esta es mi hermosa novia, Ginny Weasley-explicó hincándose de rodillas frente a ella y le pasó el pulgar por las mejillas y boca-Esta es la chica que quiero.

-Harry-susurró sorprendida y sintiendo un malestar desconocido.-Me arreglé así para poder encajar.

-¿Encajar?-preguntó confundido-¿Encajar en donde, Ginny?- Recordó de pronto el comentario mordaz de ella antes de salir de su casa. Sonrió, enternecido y ella, con los ojos brillantes, le corroboró la idea.-Ginny..¿como puedes pensar que no eres refinada y no encajarías aquí?..Mas bien..¿por qué querrías encajar en un lugar como este si eres hermosa por ti misma?

-Harry, no quieras arreglarla. Sé que no querías traerme por que no soy muy elegante. Y sé que eres el centro de atención. Necesitas a alguien con estilo para cuando te saquen fotos para el Profeta y Corazón de Bruja. Hasta Hermione que odia la moda tiene más sentido de la estética que yo.

-Ginny, oyéte-masculló, incrédulo. La chica bajó la cabeza y él le levantó el rostro por las mejillas-Oh, Ginny no de nuevo. Ya tuvimos hace tiempo esta charla, pensé que había sido superado. No tenemos once años, no soy la persona heroica que te deslumbró, calabacita. Soy solo Harry. Cuando estoy contigo soy solo Harry, el chico al que le dedicaste un poema horrendo con un querubín-Ginny sonrió, recordando tal vergonzoso recuerdo-No sientas de nuevo que eres poca cosa, por que es al revés. Ginny..¿sabes por qué dudaba en traerte hoy aquí? Por todo lo contrario. Iba a ser el doble del centro de atención que usualmente soy. Es la primera reunión pública, de muchas seguramente, a la que tendré que ir..y..eres muy hermosa.

Ginny abrió la boca, sorprendida.

-Seguro escuchaste la mitad de la charla que tuve con tu hermano. Decíamos que eres demasiado hermosa..tienes demasiado éxito con los hombres..y no quería que los chicos de la academia te dijeran nada. Pero ha pasado, inevitablemente.-comentó cerrando los ojos como rendijas-¿ que te dijo el idiota de Duhem? Le mandaré un Cruciatus en el trasero al mamón. Tiene la mala costumbre de coquetear con todo mundo.

-Nada, lo puse en su lugar. No te preocupes-dijo ella más calmada. Tomó la mano de Harry y la apretó entre las suyas-Entonces..¿ no querías traerme para no ser más ser el monito de circo?

-Exacto. Eras muy popular en Hogwarts. Y los chicos de la Academia son lo más parecido a niños..solo tendrías q haber visto a Ron cuando dijeron algo sobre tu vestido y el de Hermione-recordó sonriendo y la besó en los labios castamente.- Odio ser el centro de atención, pero contigo aquí y en donde sea, lo soportaré.

-Lamento ser tan insegura y tan tonta.

-Haré lo que sea para que te sientas segura. Eres Ginny Wesley, eres única y hermosa. Yo siento que no te merezco..eres demasiado perfecta-dijo en tono meloso haciéndola reír musicalmente. Ella lo besó de nuevo, satisfecha y en ese momento los interrumpió Hermione, algo agitada.

-Harry, debes venir. Ron ha armado una trifulca con Duhem que está ebrio y dijo que Ginny es una criminal amenazante que debería estar en Azkaban.

Harry frunció el cejo y Ginny estalló en carcajadas. Ese Duhem nunca más se acercaría a ella.


	4. GW, el verdadero amor de Harry Potter

Ginny Weasley, el verdadero amor de Harry Potter

Se pasó una mano revolviendo su cabello en un gesto similar al de James Potter. Sacó su mano de su mata azabache cuando se sintió similar en ese gesto. Aunque el hecho que Ginny fuera pelirroja y todo el mundo, ese dia y en general, le dijeran que se parecía a Lily Potter en las formas.

" Es que tu madre era dulce, generosa, inteligente, tenía esos ojos esmeraldas que solo tú tienes, entera y con agallas..y..yo solo estoy de novia contigo, Harry. Además estoy mas cerca de parecerme a tu padre en las bromas y en el Quidditch que a tu madre".

"Ginny, fuiste Premio Anual de tu promoción. Eres dulce a tu manera..cuando estás a solas conmigo y no frente al escuadrón pelirrojo. Eres bondadosa..¿quien donó todas las escobas a aquellas chicas de las ligas inferiores de las Arpías y da clases de Quidditch gratis los sábados en Hogwarts?. Tienes ojos hermosos., de un color que tú crees desabrido pero que es brillante e intenso. Un marrón beige que diferenciaría hasta estando ciego. Y que tienes agallas y nunca lloras, no debo decírtelo. Vamos que te sale la mujer independiente y superada y por ti vivirías sola si no te lo hubiese pedido yo"

Porque a Ginny le daban ataque es sentirse poca cosa cuando alguien le asemejaba con Lily Potter, la cual llegó a conocer mediante cartas, un pensadero viejo, álbumes y algunas reliquias familiares. Se sentía en deuda con esa mujer desde el mas allá. Hacer sentir feliz a Harry y darle esa paz por la que ella y su esposo lucharon.

Por eso, cuando Glynnis Griffiths, ex buscadora de las Arpías y actual reportera de CosmoWizard le propuso hacer una nota y estar en la tapa, le dijo que si sin pensar. Y sin consultar a Harry.

-Si tu quieres hacerlo, está bien-dijo el aludido detrás del Profeta. Ginny sabia que había fruncido el cejo y suspiró levemente, dejando la taza de te sobre el escritorio-Aunque dices que la prensa te agobia. Y esto no creo que minimice la cuestión

-Odio a la prensa..pero esto es otra cosa-explicó la chica con el cabello en una cola de caballo alta-Esto es para hablar de mi carrera, el pase a las Arpías y mis planes como buscadora, Harry. Claramente me preguntarán por ti, pero no es la idea tampoco.

-CosmoWizard es como Corazón de Bruja-replicó el chico dejando ver su rostro. Estaba sereno. No podía decirle que no, solo advertirla-Y si se ponen pesados contigo, no me digas nada.

-Puedes decirme" te lo dije". Te lo permito-dijo con una sonrisa infantil y le apretó la mano con cariño-Ah, otra cosa. El fotógrafo que me hará las tomas es Michael Corner-Harry desvió la mirada de un artículo sobre el precio de las calderas y la miró-Me he enterado hoy.

-Puedo acompañarte, si quieres.

-Tengo que ir a Madame Malkin a probarme las túnicas, al salón de belleza de mi madre para maquillarme y peinarme y luego a los campos de Dempsey. Allí serán las fotos.

Harry asintió y le apretó la mano levemente.

-Nos encontraremos en los campos de Dempsey..no me veo en medio de pociones alisadoras y túnicas de gala-exclamó torciendo la boca. La pelirroja rio y asintió. Se esperaba algo así de Harry.

Es que pensándolo mejor y era la medida perfecta entre distraído y desinteresado en esos temas. Era distraído y algo tímido, y la parte loca y desfachatada le tocaba a ella. No quería alguien como Dean Thomas, en exceso caballero y pendiente hasta de las pulsaciones que tenia por minuto. Merlín, no que pesadez. Y tampoco había querido alguien como Collin Creevey, del que tenía mas de 30 regalitos escondidos en un viejo baúl de recuerdos. Fotos, peluches, cartitas. Podría extraer miel de ellos. Y mucho menos alguien como Corner, el cual había sido muy posesivo y agrandado. Se jactaba de conocerla mas que nadie y ser el centro de atención. Él la hacia reir, contaba las anécdotas mas relevantes y las historias mas impresionantes. Ganaba en todas, era el mas inteligente y bromista. Merlín, con él casi se le van las ganas de bromear y se veía opacada todo el tiempo.

-Te quiero.- le dijo sintiéndose afortunada de tener a alguien caballero lo mínimo indispensable, que se preocupaba por ella pero que no la asfixiaba. Le daba presentes, pero ella las tomaba mas sentimentales que materiales (aunque por ahí le regalaba demasiadas cosas) y que la dejaba crecer como persona, realizarse y ser sencillamente ella. Podía bromear, se reía incluso de sus chistes y no se jactaba de ser el mejor pese a haber combatido aventuras extraordinarias por mas de diez años.

-Yo también, pequitas.

Tras haberse probado las túnicas y optar por una lila de distinta tonalidades, se peinó el cabello y maquilló en la tienda de belleza que le había recomendado su madre. Se miró en el espejo del improvisado cambiador en medio de los campos de Dempsey. Esa no era ella. No era aquella Ginny Weasley de mirada brillante y sonrisa vivaz. No, aquella mujer que le devolvía la mirada e imitaba sus gestos era elegante, distinguida y alguien ajeno a ella. Era como si nunca la hubiera visto. Vamos, que ella era femenina cuando quería y en las reuniones que iba con Harry siempre iba bien vestida. Podía darse la chancee de usar ropas de primera marca, nada más reusado, como había sido en su infancia. Vestidos de sus primas mas grandes y hasta ropas de su madre, achicadas mágicamente por que era mas bien menudita, eran de su uso diario. Ahora se remitía a túnicas del Callejón Diagon y tiendas muggles que Hermione aludía como muy caras.

-¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi novia?-inquirió una voz sorprendida de un moreno sosteniendo la entrada de la carpa. La miró de arriba a abajo y Ginny sonrió, nerviosa-Te ves..diferente.

-¿Diferente bueno, o diferente malo?-inquirió insegura. Estaba con una túnica violeta, un maquillaje leve pero remarcado y su cabello suelto pero mas enrizado que lo normal, dándole un toque salvaje.-A mi me gusta.. aunque no me he reconocido en el espejo.

-Te ves diferente hermosa. Todo lo que uses te queda bien-sentenció acercándose, tomándola de la cintura y volteándola al espejo-Eres mía como sea. Podría reconocerte aunque tomaras una poción multijugos.-Ginny rio encantada y volteó para besarlo en la comisura de los labios-Ahora vamos a tomar esas fotos y luego te llevaré a cenar a esa confitería muggle que tanto te gusta.

-Eres un cielo. Sé que odias los tacos mexicanos-terció enternecida y salieron del carpa tomados de la mano. En medio de las praderas, Michael, Glynnis y otra mujer de joven edad, los esperaban con cámaras, trípodes y más equipos de fotografía.

Harry se sentó sobre unas sillas junto a los equipos donde guardaban las cámaras y trípodes y se dispuso a observar como Glynnis le indicaba a Ginny que debía hacer. Se veía muy bonita. Diferentemente bonita. Ella era auténtica de mil formas, incluso si la vestían de mujer fatale como lo habían hecho. Michael Corner lo saludó con un ladeo de cabeza que Harry correspondió, neutro. Se acercó a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla y ella se corrió, incómoda. Primer indicio que el sujeto era un patán y por como le guiñó el ojo a la otra fotógrafa, seguía siendo un picaflor mujeriego.

Michael sacó las primeras fotos con Ginny sonriendo y caminando por los verdes campos. Luego se dispuso a guardar su equipo cerca del lugar donde estaba Harry.

-Potter-saludó Michael sonriendo falsamente.

-Corner.

-¿Sabes Potter? Hacen buena pareja al fin.-comentó limpiando su cámara mágica-Pero seamos honestos, si no hubiera terminado con ella..no podrían haber estado juntos.

-¿Qué?-inquirió el moreno habiendo querido escuchar mal

-Claro, que si yo no hubiese terminado con ella, de lo cual entre nos te juro que me arrepiento, no hubiesen terminado juntos.-explicó como si del tiempo se tratarse. Harry asintió con las manos detrás de su espalda, lo más alejadas posible de su varita-Todos sabemos que ella siempre estuvo tras de ti, pero solo era la hermana pequeña de Ron…y yo entré a jugar el papel del novio. Fui su primer beso, su primera tomada de manos, su primer sonrojo..esas cosas no se olvidan fácilmente, Potter. Y mas siendo mujer..creo que Ginny me tiene un grato cariño-masculló viendo como Ginny posaba sentada sobre una de las piedras gigantes en medio del campo y la otra fotógrafa la tomaba- No es por ofenderte, Potter, pero si no estuviese contigo sería una de mis nenas.

-Tienes muchas al parecer-respondió Harry acercando una mano hacia adelante, pero aun lejos de la varita-Dime..Corner…¿Cuál es el color preferido de Ginny?

-¿Ah?-preguntó con la boca semi abierta- No sé a lo que viene pero..el azul.

-Te lo estoy preguntando por que quiero conocerla mejor-Michael lo miró turbado-Sí, oiste bien. Quiero conocer sus gustos. Sé que hace tres años que estamos juntos, pero hay cosas que no sé de ella.

-Quieres sorprenderla-comentó el chico y Harry asintió mordiéndose la lengua para no reir-Eres un bobo en cuanto a galantería, Potter. Sé que ella necesita alguien que la conozca bien..muy bien-añadió alzando las cejas sugerentemente.-Y como su primer novio puedo darte algunos datos y consejos.

-Te lo agradecería-respondió con su mano de vuelta en su espalda. La varita no sería necesaria, el fotógrafo se quemaría solo-Dime ..¿cuál es su Patronus?

-Una nutria, obviamente-musitó sentándose e instando al auror a imitarlo. Quedaron frente a frente.- Y ama los claveles. Le envié una docena cuando cumplimos un mes. Sus primeras flores.

-No suelo hacer eso-observó Harry. Corner mataría si supiera que llega con una docena de lirios cada sábado y cuando ella juega un partido-¿Sabes si..tiene alguna habilidad especial? Como imitar, hace bromas..no lo sé. Puede ser seria como Percy, o graciosa como los gemelos. O bien avergonzarse por todo como Ron.

-Es mas bien como Percy-asintió convincente. No sabía quien demonios era el tal Percy-Le gusta estar siempre en reglas y es callada casi personalidad, pero es de las chicas que tiene que ser llevada..¿me entiendes? No es el centro de atención en reuniones y cosas así, es más bien del tipo que acompaña al hombre-Harry tosió ocultando una sonrisa de sorna. ¿Ginny sometida a ser el objeto de posesión de un hombre? Ni Nick Casi Decapitado lo creería

-¿Comida preferida?¿Hechizo?

-Emm…tarta de calabaza dulce. Y es Bombarda, claramente.

-¿Por qué rompieron?

-Digamos que ella se enojó por que yo no estaba feliz al haber perdido ese partido de Quidditch.-contó algo serio-Obviamente estaba enojado por que ustedes, Gryffindor, habían ganado. Y ella no me entendió esa parte. Se encolerizó conmigo y le terminé cortando. No soporté ese genio.

-Y fuiste luego con Cho Chang-indicó Harry inexpresivo. No entendía la facilidad y caradurez de Corner para haber pasado de una chica a otra en tan solo horas.

-Ella estaba mal también-dijo y carraspeó-Oye, lo lamento. Sé que fueron novios unos días y pues..

-No fuimos eso. Solo un beso y una desastrosa salida.

-Como sea, estábamos mal y nos consolamos.-explicó el chico terminando de limpiar la cámara y guardando todos los utensilios-Las cosas pasan por algo, Potter. Ginny es una gran chica.

-Soy muy afortunado, lo reconozco-dijo Harry levantándose con ambas manos detrás aun. Ginny había terminado y ser acercaba a ellos con un papel en manos-¿Qué tal?

-Genial, Harry. Las fotos salieron divinas, pero eso es una sorpresa-dijo sonriendo feliz. Harry sintió algo cálido en el corazón al verla tan contenta.-Tuve que decir ciertas cosas sobre nosotros..como cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos o de qué color tenemos la recámara decorada.-Harry rio al verla rodar los ojos-Pero fuera de eso, me preguntaron cosas personales. Creo que me quieren convertir en una superestrella, mira-le dio un papel con varias preguntas en un costado y el nombre de Ginny en la parte superior.-Quieren conocer mis gustos personales y que mis "fans" vayan conociéndome.

-Que coincidencia. Aquí creo que tienes al fanático numero uno-masculló Harry indicando a Corner que los miró, extrañado.-Justamente estábamos hablando de tus gustos personales, Ginny.

-¿Tu eres mi fanático numero uno?-preguntó extrañada y algo decepcionada que no fuese su novio quien la conociera mejor.-A ver…¿Cuál es mi color favorito?

-Azul.

-No, es verde-corrigió ella-¿Cúal es mi Patronus?

-¿Una nutria?-preguntó Michael sintiendo como los colores subían por su cara

-Es un caballo.-respondió Harry con una mano sobre el hombro de Ginny- Y sus flores preferidas son los lirios, odia los claveles.

-Les tengo alergia.-replicó arrugando su pequeña nariz-¿Habilidad especial? De esas que los demás destacan de ti

-¿Seriedad?-Ginny lo miró fulminante-Cuando estabas conmigo eras mas bien tímida

-Eso era por que eras muy apabullante-soltó la pelirroja con el cejo fruncido-Me gusta imitar a la gente, y no soy nada seria.

-Su hechizo preferido es el mocomurcielagos, aunque el bombarda le sale genial-añadió Harry tomándola por la cintura-Su comida preferida es la tarta de manzanas y siempre se le quema pero la tarta de melaza no. Y siempre le añade más melaza que masa por que sabe que me gusta- Ginny lo miró, sorprendida que notara tal detalle-Le gusta Jon Bon Jovi y Aerosmith y es fanática de las Brujas de McBeth. Percy es su tercer hermano mas grande y no se le parece en absolutamente nada. Es seria cuando la situación lo merece, pero el resto del tiempo es mas graciosa que los gemelos. Es chistosa y sarcástica, y estar con ella todos los días es un festín de risas. No puede estar callada nunca y no es nada tímida. En las reuniones y fiestas siempre es el centro de atención, ya sea por ser la anfitriona o por ser una mujer de charlas interesantes. No es una mujer accesorio y nunca puede ser "llevada", mas bien ella me lleva a mi.

Harry respiró profundo tras hacer aquellas correcciones a aquel soquete competitivo que se jactaba de conocer mentiras de su novia. Ginny lo miraba con ojos desorbitados por tremenda declaración y Michael tosió violentamente. Estaba del color del cabello de su ex y desconocida novia.

-Harry.-susurró impresionada y enternecida.

-Eso es por que te quiero, pequitas-susurró con una caricia en una mejilla-Y sé que ella rompió contigo, no tú con ella.-vio a Michael con ira y este bajó la cabeza de vergüenza.

-Harry, no debes demostrarle ni a este idiota ni a mi que me quieres.-respondió halagada y cerró los ojos ante la caricia-Sé que me quieres, y yo también te quiero a ti.

-Pero Michael..-suspiró, pese a las palabras de su chica-Él fue tu primer beso, tomada de manos, sonrojo..eso…es importante para una chica.

-Oh, Harry-murmuró sonriente-Que equivocado que estás-Michael levantó la vista con el orgullo herido pero comenzó a alejarse despacio, caminando para atrás para salir sin pasar mas vergüenza- Él puede haberme dado todo eso, pero eso se anulo en mis labios, mente y corazón desde el momento que me besaste en la sala común, cariño. Tú fuiste el primero en hace sonrojar demasiado y que no pudiese hablar en tu presencia..¿lo recuerdas?-Harry asintió. Era cuando tenían diez y once años- Y tú me tomaste las manos como nadie dándome seguridad y protección en la cámara de los secretos. Ni hablar del beso..el mejor que me han dado y me siguen dando, mi vida.

-Conmigo fuiste el primero en hacer el amor-añadió el chico encantando ante ese recuerdo. Ella sonrió mas pronunciadamente y se acercó hasta captar sus labios en un beso vigoroso.-Y lo seguiré haciendo..hace horas que tengo ganas de sacarte esa túnica-murmuró contra los labios de la chica.

Ella rió y lo besó de nuevo para desaparecer juntos.


	5. Boda en la campiña

**Boda en la campiña**

Le había pedido casamiento con un costoso pero simple anillo, le había dicho con fuegos artificiales que la amaba y habían viajado a París como regalo de compromiso. Su cumpleaños número veintidós había sido sorpresa en un lujoso local del Callejón Diagon con todos sus seres queridos, le había dado una llave de la cámara de Gringotts( que ahora era compartida) y vivían en el número doce de Grimmauld Place totalmente remodelado por ella. Le había dado una de esas tarjetas de crédito muggle y hasta una cuenta bancaria a su nombre. Harry no escatimaba en gastos, como si quisiera que ella tuviese todo lo que a él de niño los Dursley le habían negado. Había pagado sus viajes para la Liga de Quidditch y ella lo había aceptado a regañadientes. Hasta con Teddy era igual. No era ostentoso pero se cuidaba de darles lo mejor. Pero para su boda ella no quería lo mismo. Quería una boda simple e inglesa, en la campiña, cerca de la Madriguera. Si por ella fuera, se casaría en las praderas de Ottery St. Chatchpole con un viejo vestido blanco que tanto quería y el mismo Harry. Sus varitas y ellos dos solamente. Ni siquiera alguien del Ministerio. Y allí estaba, indecisa frente a su plato de comida que ni había probado.

-Oye..no has tocado tu estofado-observó Harry con su tacto de auror bien alerta

-Harry yo..quería..pedirte, mas bien, decirte algo..sobre la boda-contestó algo tímida. Harry sintió algo pesado en su estómago

-Dime..sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

-Yo..no quiero una boda tan...decorada-terció buscando la palabra mas explicativa- Ya sabes, reporteros, mucha gente, un salón lujoso..yo..

-Quiero una boda contigo-contestó él reafirmando por qué amaba esa mujer- Tu familia, Teddy y nosotros. Nadie más.

-¿En las praderas cerca de la Madriguera y con mi viejo vestido blanco?

-Pensé que era rosado

-Se decoloró-explicó ella confundida, no esperando esa respuesta.

-Oh, bien. Pues lo que tú quieras, Ginny Potter-terció tomando su mano con fuerza.- Lo que tú quieras

**HGHGHGGHHG**

Espero que les haya gustado. Es algo viejito. Por meses nada más. Un beso!


	6. Algo por que luchar

**Algo por qué luchar**

Respaldado en el marco de la puerta veía como su esposa le hacía caretas a James, su primer hijo. Cerraba y abría los ojos y se escondía detrás de las palmas de sus manos. James reía, sonrosado y mostrando un leve diente que estaba creciendo. Harry recordó el motivo de seguir viviendo cuando Voldemort lo mató. Esa mirada refulgente, brillante, que en esos momentos hacía reír infantilmente a su hijo. Su hijo, otra razón por la que seguir luchando. Sonrió sintiéndose un bobo y Ginny volteó hacia {el percatándose de su presencia. Se acercó con James en brazos y le miró, extrañada.

-Es que estoy feliz-explicó como si nada y los abrazó a ambos- Por que tengo algo por qué seguir.-Ginny lo miró como si fuese un extraterrestre y James soltó una carcajada pequeña al ver a su madre. Harry lo secundó y como respuesta besó a su hijo en la frente y a su mujer en los párpados de los ojos

**HGHGHGHG**

_Hola. Espero_ _que les haya gustado. Les aclaro que son drabbles o en su excepción, one shoot. La longitud no hace a la calidad. Generalmente lo relaciono con fotos. Como el one shoot pasado "Boda en la campiña". No lo sé. Los he llamado a algunos "Fics Images", aunque dudo que existan XD. En todo caso, no son one shoot ordenados que siguen un temática definida. Solo son de GH, en distintos momentos de sus vidas, con distintos tópicos. Un beso enorme!_


	7. Risas

**Risas**

Risas. Cuando veía a Ginny sentía sus tripas bailar la macarena, su estómago subía y bajaba como un subibaja de plaza y sus entrañas pendulaban al máximo. Porque ella era graciosa, chistosa, imitadora, sarcástica y desfachatada. No se había avergonzado en aquella reunión del Cuartel de Aurors cuando mojó su vestido con hidromiel y no había conjuro que lo quitara, más bien había dicho que su hijo James la había babeado con besos a más no poder y sonreído como una madre enternecida. No se había avergonzado tampoco cuando en el aniversario número siete de los caídos en la guerra se le había roto el tacón y caminara renga. No se había avergonzado cuando Cho Chang los encontró en el San Mungo y comentó lo gorda que estaba. No, Ginny Potter había señalado a Harry, su anillo y su vientre y alegado que no se había tragado ninguna quaffle sino que estaba embarazada.

No se avergonzaba nunca y esa sensación de carcajadas diarias y bromas inesperadas de Ginny era algo que él jamás cambiaría. Vamos, además era madre de James Sirius, el bromista de la nueva generación de Hogwarts y hermana de los mellizos Weasley, dueños de la mejor tienda de chascos de todo Reino Unido.

Y es que cuando en Corazón de Bruja alegaron que "Ginny Potter era poco seria para Harry Potter" ella solo soltó una risita contenida y se lo pasó a Harry.

-Ya sabía yo que este día llegaría-masculló el auror apesumbrado. Ella le miró, seria. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que era demasiado bromista?- Eres demasiado divertida para este mundo, calabacita... incluso para estos idiotas.  
Arrojó el periódico a un lado y la besó en los labios.

#####

Denle a favoritos o review si les gustó. Son momentos cortititititos, recuerden. Besos.


	8. Harry Potter anuncia

**Harry Potter anuncia**

-Yo, Harry Potter, acepto el cargo de Jefe del Cuartel de Aurors de Gran Bretaña aceptando con solemnidad, compromiso y honor las tareas, misiones, peligros y labores que el cargo atañe y merece. Prometo por mi vida, Merlín y la Reina que cumpliré los deberes con responsabilidad, valentía y amor hasta la última gota de magia de mi varita-anunció Harry Potter con su varita enalto frente a Kingsley Shacklebolt, el ministro de Magia. Tras un leve cruce de líneas blancas de juramento eterno de las dos varitas, el ministro le colocó a Harry la medalla el distintivo oficial con el símbolo del Cuartel y le respondió con palabras de aceptación a su cargo.

Todos estallaron en vítores y cientos de flashes de cámaras tomaron la foto del ministro y él de la mano, sonriendo cual políticos. Luego vinieron mas fotos con gente del Ministerio, jefes de otros departamentos y una final con todos los escuadrones que conformaban el cuartel. Todos ataviados con sendos trajes oficiales de gala usados para la ocasión.

Tras una foto con los cadetes recién egresados de la Academia de Aurors y el director de ésta, John Dawlish, buscó a su familia y halló a Ron y Hermione sonriéndole. Fue por ellos y más fotos los agarraron en un abrazo fraternal y sincero.

-Felicidades, Jefe-dijo Ron emocionado. Trabajaba medio tiempo en el Cuartel y medio en Sortilegios Weasley. Tras una felicitación estilo sermón de su amiga, Harry buscó a su novia entre la multitud de gente. Nadie pelirrojo podía divisar entre periodistas, gente del ministerio y alumnos de la Academia. Tras la estatua característica de la entrada del Ministerio, pudo ver una mota roja hablando con otra rubia. Era seguramente Luna.

Atravesó el gentío entre palabras de agradecimiento y pasando de largo a la gente que quería hablar o hacerle más notas, para llegar hasta ella y tomarla de la cintura a volandas. Luna se sorprendió pero rio divertida. Ginny estaba pálida tras el beso que le robó y tenía los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué fue eso, Harry?-preguntó en un semi susurro. Ella siempre se había mantenido al margen de cámaras, notas y todo el asedio de la prensa para con su novio. Corazón de Bruja y alguna que otra edición del Profeta la habían nombrado o tenido de punto pero nunca había salido declarando ni menos en fotos. Excepto ese dia, donde muchos flashes habían plasmado como Harry la tomaba y besaba desfachatadamente.

-Es el anuncio oficial que eres mi novia..ah, y que vienes a vivir conmigo. Si tu quieres, claro-apresuró a añadir con algo de vergüenza a que se niegue. Ginny soltó una risa cantarina y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo, asintiendo su cabeza imperceptiblemente en señal de admisión.

-Tendremos que hacer habitable la ancestral casa de Sirius. Ah, y quitar ese horroroso cuadro de Walburga- susurró contra sus labios coqueta y Harry asintió, dejando que flashes, miradas, comentarios sorpresivos y ojos bien abiertos advirtieran el motivo de su felicidad.


	9. Viva Ginny

**Viva Ginny**

El cejo fruncido de su mejor amiga y concuñada y la ceja en alto de Ron al entrar a su despacho lo hicieron tragar con fuerza. Aquella mujer estaba casi sobre su escritorio, apoyada y con una túnica de las "pequeñas" de Madam Malkin, por no decir" aputada" como su esposa las llamaba.

-Eso es todo señorita Sanders-dijo el Jefe del Cuartel de Auror aclarándose la garganta. Sentía mucho calor de repente y el cuello de la camisa apretaba. Estaban a minutos de una cena más por el aniversario de los Caídos en Guerra. Era más una conmemoración que el festejo del fin de la guerra e iba simplemente por que era un acto protocolarmente político del ministerio más que para recordar a sus seres fallecidos. La joven secretaria salió moviendo su trasero exageradamente, esto hizo voltear a ron y a Hermione pegarle en la cabeza con su cartera. El pelirrojo se quejó en silencio pero miró a Harry, inquisidoramente-No es nada de lo que piensan…en serio-se defendió el hombre más calmado-Ella solo…oh, está bien, he notado que me coquetea..pero nada a pasado ni pasará. Solo la ignoraré como he venido haciendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con "como he venido haciendo"?-preguntó Hermione moviendo su cabeza sorprendida. El peinado enrulado que llevaba se meció levemente- Ginny te matará si se entera, Harry. Sabes que celosa es..recuerda a la señora Pompsi.

Dichosa Señora Pompsi era una secretaria más antigua que Mcgonagall, Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel juntos. Era anciana, una reliquia casi de antigua. Era ordenada, cariñosa y eficiente, pero para desgracia de Ginny, mas no de Harry que le daba igual quien fuera su secretaria mientras fuese buena, que se jubilara. Ginny se había puesto en plan de buscarle un remplazo decente, pero entre el nacimiento de Albus y el de Rose con Hermione, no había hecho nada. Ahí fue cuando Harry vio que necesitaba a alguien que lo asistente urgentemente ( en lo laboral) y llamó a la central de personal del ministerio. Y había aparecido esa rubia de túnica corta y dorada hacía unas semanas.

-No se enterará por que no le dirán, es algo sin importancia-Ron lo miró, incrédulo y miró a Hermione que a su vez lo miró incrédula a él-Oh, está bien. Le diré sobre la insulsa secretaria a Ginny..y.. luego..haré que me consiga una como la señora Pompsi de vieja.

-Oye, no era tan tan tan vieja. Era adorable, y organizada. Y le mandaba caramelos a James- la defendió Hermione. Ron soltó un silbido de asombro.

-Mi amor, era más vieja que Matusalén que es un muggle que no sé quien es..pero que siempre dices tú-acusó el pelirrojo con un dedo.

Hermione y Harry rieron y en ese momento Ginny entró con una túnica verde lima, confundida sobre su estallido de risas.

-Lo que sea tan gracioso deberá esperar-dijo sonriendo y tomó a su esposo de la mano por sobre el escritorio-Están esperando por tu discurso inaugural. Ese que tanto disfrutas, amor-musitó irónica. Harry odiaba hablar en público pero en los últimos años lo debió hacer seguido. Gracias a Merlín Ginny redactaba sus discursos-Aquí hay perfume..de..-olfateó el aire, como un perro de caza-..mujer. Hermione, te pasaste en perfume-dijo algo asqueada. Era un perfume algo barato pero no quiso ofender a su amiga.

Hermione sonrió apenada y se dispuso a salir rápidamente tomando la mano de un Ron con la lengua casi atada. Harry sonrió nervioso y la besó en los labios.

Tras el discurso, placas conmemorativas y más discursos se dispusieron a servir la cena. Ginny miró una vez, dos veces, tres y a la cuarta vez se comenzó a picar. Había una rubia unas mesas más allá que miraba a Harry y a ella alternadamente.

-Oh, Merlín-dijo para sí misma con un puño sobre la frente. Su esposo dejó de oír la charla entre el Jefe de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y Hermione y volteó hacia a ella.-Tu secretaria, Harry. Lo olvidé por completo-explicó ella algo apenada. El hombre sonrió levemente y le deshizo el puño para tomar su mano. Entrelazó sus dedos y besó el dorso-Esa mujer de túnica aputada y dorada..¿ es el mejor espécimen de secretaria que te mandaron los del personal?-Harry asintió, algo rojo-Vaya..el ministerio deja mucho que desear-dijo la mujer y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios- No te preocupes, cielo. Mañana mismo me pongo en plan de buscarte una Señora Pompsi bis.

-¿Bis?-preguntó el hombre divertido.

-Claro, algo parecido en eficiencia y organización Harry-explicó como quien no quiere la cosa-Aquella mujer es impresentable-susurró mirando hacia la chica y tomando a Harry de la solapa del traje para besarlo inapropiadamente para una reunión.

Cortó el beso dejándolo sin aire y sin palabras. Se puso de pie sonriendo y alegando ir al tocador. Harry Potter sonrió al saber que no haría en primer lugar. Sino que iría hasta la mesa de la rubia, le diría que estaba despedida y seguiría camino triunfante hacia el tocador. La "Señorita" Sanders lo volteó a ver sonrojada e irritada y Harry no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y levantar su copa. Viva Ginny.


	10. James

**James**

Harry suspiró por novena vez en el día. Estaba harto de las riñas entre los hermanos Wesley por la comida. Como si Molly no cocinara en abundancia, esta vez no era suficiente. Es que los almuerzos de los domingos en la Madriguera eran catatónicos. El clima bélico reinaba en el lugar.

-Ni la guerra con Voldemort era así de grave- solía decir Percy, el más serio de los hermanos observando el comportamiento de sus hermanos menores por una pata de pavo.

-Creo que si pudiste con Voldemort..puede..con..esto. No, no puedes.-rectificó Charlie apenado por Harry y Bill le dio una palmada de apoyo. El moreno los fulminó con la mirada. Hermione rehuyó de su mirada bajando la cabeza y el auror se levantó para intermediar la pelea de Ron y Ginny, una vez más.

-No me he comido al equipo de los Chuddley, Ronald.-mascullaba Ginny con restos de pollo en sus labios-Que juegan mal esta temporada es por que son unos fantasmas..creo que hasta Nick Casi Decapitado juega mejor que ellos.

-No sabes donde te metes, Ginevra-terció el pelirrojo, dolido-Primero con la comida, luego con los Cannon..¿Me atacarás con Hermione ahora, eh,eh? Venga esa ensalada de patatas.-dijo sacando la ensaladera que su hermana disponía a tomar. Esta soltó un chillido caprichoso y vio a Harry con un puchero, que se acercaba algo serio-Controla el apetito de tu mujer y tu hijo, amigo mío..por que me están haciendo daño.

-Sí, creo que están arruinándote la vida, amigo.-terció Harry divertido al ver que Hermione le comenzaba a reprochar por estar en tercer orden en su prioridad de vida" comida, Chuddley y ella".-Oye, Ginny-la llamó haciendo que esta dejara de ver a su hermano con burla. La chica se volteó y Harry se hincó en su silla, quedando cara con cara- Sé que debes comer bien, el bebé requiere de nutrientes…pero estás comiendo con ansias. El medimago recomendó que comieras lo que quisieras..pero es la cuarta carne que te comes, linda-Ginny miró su tenedor con el pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca, ofendida.-Quiero que estés sana, pero eso no significa competir con Ron por ver quien come más-explicó cariñosamente tomando el tenedor y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Ella le hizo caso y lo miró como una niña de cinco años.-Además, no querrás tener un hijo como Dudley¿cierto? Lo viste en aquella foto y gritaste: Parece una quaffle a punto de estallar.

-No, no quiero-admitió ella sonrosada. El hombre le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar- Y puede que tenga diabetes si estoy en sobrepeso-agregó recordando las palabras del medimago.

-Ven, vamos por ese postre de chocolate nevado que tanto les gusta al bebé y a ti-dijo tomando su mano y ella lo tiró, sentándose de nuevo-¿Qué?

La chica, algo nerviosa, verificó que todos los demás estuvieran hablando y nadie les prestara atención.

-Es que no es "bebé"…es James-explicó en un susurro casi con labios hablados. Harry la alcanzó a oír y tardó varios segundos en procesar el nombre de su hijo-Es un varón.

-Oh..es…voy a tener un hombrecito-musitó, anonadado. Ella asintió cuasi llorando, producto del embarazo y lo besó en los labios-¡Oigan todos, tendré un machito! ¡Se llamará James y comerá más que Ginny, Ron y todos los Weasley juntos!


	11. Demostraciones de cariño en público

**Demostraciones de cariño en público**

-¿Qué tienes ahi?-preguntó Ginny a su cuñada cuando al ver que entraba en la sala de la madriguera, escondía algo detrás de su espalda-Hermione..

-Nada, solo es..

-Muéstraselo, Hermione. O será peor-aconsejó con voz cansina Ron. Se avecinaba la tormenta pelirroja de su hermanita menor y si se lo ocultaban se picaría más. Hermione cerró los ojos y le tendió el ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja a su mejor amiga. Allí, ante los ojos de la novia de Harry Potter, había una foto de ella sonrojada y Harry que amagaba con darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ella lo esquivaba olímpicamente.

-Maldita bruja mentirosa-masculló con los puños alzados. Vania Rookwet, la nueva pesadilla de la presa rosa, la había tachado de "frígida y poco demostrativa" con su novio, el cual según el artpiculo, estaba muy necesitado de cariño.-Primero se mete con las Arpías diciendo que perderán la liga porque somos mujeres y luego alega que Harry necesita cariño..Ja! no sabe con quien se metió.

-Ahora mismo está haciéndole una nota a Harry por que fue elegido el galán del año de la revista-canturreó con diversión Bill por la situación, recién llegado y con Victoire en brazos-Según he leído con eso que le das poco amor a Harry, siempre falto de afecto desde la muerte de sus padres hasta ti, se ha duplicado su sex appiel. Ahora todas las brujas están loquitas por él.

-Oh, eso lo veremos-terció Ginny sonriendo de lado y Hermione temió lo peor. Esa sonrisa era marca de los gemelos cuando se les ocurría un nuevo invento o de Ginny al vengarse o hacer una broma-

-Ginny..-quiso detenerla Ron poniéndose a mitad de su camino a la chimenea pero ella lo esquivó-Nadie necesita..

-Esa Vannia si que necesita saber que mi novio está bien ó contundente y desapareció en la red flú tras decir" Cuartel General de Aurors".

Allí apareció en el tocador y tras un par de toques con su varita, sonrió al espejo. Labios rojos, cabello revuelto aunque no tanto, dejando que ondas naturales cayeran por su hombro y espalda. Un pantalón de jean ligero que acentuaba su trasero. El preferido de Harry cuando salían a caminar por el Callejón Diagon o algún pueblito muggle los fin de semana. Una blusa abierta negra haciendo juego y un bolso del mismo color.

Salió del tocador arrastrando a su paso miradas de hombres y mujeres. Pudo reconocer algunos Aurors nuevos que le chiflaron y dijeron cosas y algunos amigos del trabajo de su novio con la boca abierta. Hasta uno preguntó quién era aquella bella mujer.

Llegó hasta la secretaria de su novio y esta levantó la vista y la saludó como a una completa desconocida.

-Hola señorita…¿en qué puedo ayudarla?-preguntó la mujer entrada en años y con una sonrisa bondadosa

-Helen soy yo, Ginny-se presentó la chica sonriendo y la mujer borró su sonrisa, descifrando si era en verdad la novia del señor Harry-¿Está Harry?

-Ohhh si, señorita Ginny-asintió la mujer en estado de shock pero luego volvió a sonreír entendiendo el plan de la chica-Está coincidentemente con Vannia, la reportera de esa revistucha.

-¿Podría pasar sin anunciarme?-..ya sabes, nunca necesito anunciarme-dijo y guiñó un ojo pícaramente. Helen soltó una risita cómplice y asintió con vehemencia.

Ginny sonrió agradecida y entró con seguridad y premura al despacho de su novio. Allí estaba, tras un escritorio ancho y lleno de papeles, con las gafas a medio caer y el cabello revuelto. Una barba sexy de tres días, por una misión en Gales que lo había traído de los pelos y una túnica verde oscura. Sus ojos brillaron al verla y la expresión de hastío y cansancio se borró de su rostro. Sonrió de lado y la mujer tras el escritorio volteó a verla, boquiabierta.

-Hola cielo-saludó con excesiva alegría Ginny y rodeó el escritorio para besarle los labios con fiereza. Harry se llevó una sorpresa pero aceptó gustoso profundizando el beso hasta hacerla sentar sobre su piernas. Hacía tres días que no se veían y quizás ella estaba muy hormonal. Vamos, que él también pensó. Pero aquello era extraño. Ginny no era así de expuesta. Generalmente se veían a la noche en casa de él y recuperaban tiempo perdido.-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien..aunque Rosedond es duro de roer-explicó acariciándole la mejilla. Ginny lo besó de nuevo en los labios y este lo profundizó-Te extrañé mucho.

-Lo sé..tienes una cara terrible y seguro un humor de perros-terció y soltó una risita. Miró al frente como recién notando la presencia de la chica frente a ellos que se había quedado estática-Oh, hola. Debes ser Vannia, de Corazón de Bruja. Te digo que me sentí feliz cuando MI novio salió elegido galán del año..es muy lindo..¿no lo crees?-preguntó con un guiño de ojo, maliciosa. Harry la miró extrañado por su actitud y ella lo besó con entusiasmo-Pero ahora que estoy aquí..¿te molestaría dejarnos solos, Vannia? Ya sabes..el tiempo es valioso y necesitamos recuperarlo.

-Oh, si, necesito estar de mejor humor-asintió Harry atontando tras el beso. Vannia abrió la boca, indignada por no poder tener su entrevista y se puso de pie.

.Oh, y la próxima vez que vuelvas a escribir algo sobre nosotros, dí que somos ninfómanos y no me llames frígida, querida. Por qué has visto que no-soltó y Harry la besó en la boca.-¿Y te has preguntado por qué Harry siempre está de buen humor? Porque está bien atendido por su novia ¿de acuerdo?

Vannia se puso pálida y asintió como un robot. Salió de prisa del despacho tras las risas de Harry y Ginny.

-Cielo..parece que la asustaste-dijo el moreno acariciando su mejilla con dulzura-Pero espero que no le hayas mentido en cuanto a recuperar el tiempo.

-Oh, claro que no-susurró sensual besándolo nuevamente.


	12. El postre en el club de las eminencias

**El postre en el club de las eminencias**

-¿Papi cual es tu postre preferido?-preguntaba una pequeña Lily de tres años sobre el regazo de su padre-El mío tarta de cerezas.

-El mio es tarta de melaza.-respondió el hombre dándole una cucharada de postre a su hija la cual lo veía con una ceja alzada-¿Qué pasa que me miras así, princesa?

-Ese no es tu postre favorito, papi-musitó ofendida que su padre le mintiera. Se cruzó de brazos y Harry sintió una tormenta de tres años pequeña pero similar a las de Ginny Potter.

-La tarta de melaza es mi postre preferido, Lilian-dijo imitándola con los brazos y haciéndose el serio. La pequeña frunció el cejo y su padre se acercó a su carita haciendo lo mismo. Tras una competencia por ver quien fruncía más el cejo en enojo fingido estallaron en carcajadas.

-Creo que ese no es tu postre preferido papi por que mami me dijo que en el club de las enimencias tú querías el postre que ella hacia. Y mami no hace bien la tarta de melaza, siempre se le quema.

-Es por eso que tu abuela Molly manda tartas para toda la semana.-agradeció el padre sorprendido por el razonamiento de su hijita pelirroja- Ese "postre" que tu mamá dice es del club de las "eminencias "no "enimencias" y era cuando éramos muy chicos, princesa. Tan chicos, que ya ni lo recuerdo-mintió el hombre sabiendo que no podía describir" esa clase de postre" a una niña de tres años. Más aún cuando tenía razonamientos propios de Hermione-Cuando crezcas, y espero que pase mucho mucho tiempo, hablaremos de esto. O mejor con tu madre.


	13. No más héroe mártir

**No más héroe mártir **

Cuando la guerra finalizó, el castillo fue reconstruido entre todos en dos meses. Varitas por aquí y por allá, conjuros, hechizos, voluntad y unión fueron los factores para que Hogwarts se alzara con imponencia y magnificencia de nuevo. Harry sonrió con alegría al ver su antiguo cuarto como antes. Estaba todo en su lugar.

Se dirigió al despacho del director, ahora de Minerva Mcgonagall, para saludar a su amigo Dumbledore y luego despedir a su novia. Sonrió incrédulamente. Sonaba raro eso en sus pensamientos. Ginny Weasley su novia. Empezaba su último año junto con su casi hermana Hermione mientras que Ron y él se preparaban ese año en la Academia de Aurores y hacían misiones adicionales para el ministerio, haciendo camino de a poco en el Cuartel General de Aurores.

-Es maravilloso..¿no Harry? Todo como estaba antes. Y ahora sí permanecerá todo así-solicitó Dumbledore desde su cuadro con tranquilidad. Tras intercambiar impresiones sobre Voldemort y la guerra con su antiguo profesor, se prosiguió a despedir.-Harry, una cosa más.

-Dígame, profesor.

-Quitarte esa mochila de héroe que en parte todos y yo sobre todo, por lo que te pido perdón, te colgamos a sus espaldas. Es hora de dejar todo de lado y que solo te preocupe tu persona-Harry sonrió agradecido.- Lo digo en serio, Harry. Hasta Ginny Weasley te lo dijo. La muerte del gemelo no fue tu culpa.-El muchacho iba a replicar de como sabia esa información pero calló, asintiendo. Dumbledore sabía todo-Sé feliz, muchacho. Y ven a visitarme de vez en cuando.

-Gracias profesor, lo haré cuando pueda-sonrió el moreno de dieciocho años y salió del despacho con un caminar rengo provocado por la guerra.

-Harry a ti te buscaba-anunció la voz dulce y el perfume floral de su novia. El muchacho sonrió y volteó para saludarla con un beso suave-Mmmm..¿ Dónde estabas?

-Terminando de sacarme el karma de héroe mártir-susurró en su oreja y Ginny sonrió-Gracias Ginny.

-Oh, me encanta eso. Y gracias a ti Harry.-susurró sonriendo con algo de nostalgia y Harry pudo ver a su hermano en su mirada- Gracias por todo.


End file.
